


D.J.

by darkrhiannon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Photoshop manip of Robert Downey Jr. as a child and Dummy from Iron Man.</p></blockquote>





	D.J.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571547) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571547/chapters/1024019)

scifigrl47’s Toasterverse is one of the most imaginative, compelling, in-character AUs that I have ever had the pleasure of reading.  This is my very poor tribute to D.J. in her Tales of the Bots. 

[ ](http://tenebrae-caeli-sunt.tumblr.com/post/39441013308/scifigrl47s-toasterverse-is-one-of-the-most)   


**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop manip of Robert Downey Jr. as a child and Dummy from Iron Man.


End file.
